Pertemuan
by Ziy Kuchinashi
Summary: Ino hanya terdiam mendengar sumua itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Ino. Dan itu juga merupakan hari terakhir pertemuan Ino dengan Gaara./Bad summary/Warning: gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan/ Don't Like Don't Read. RnR please!


Warning: gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan, dsb

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading…..

**Pertemuan**

Pagi menunjukkan pukul 05.45. Sang mega mulai muncul dari tempat peraduannya. Ino tengah berjalan sendirian, rupanya ia hendak menuju ke sebuah Cafe di dekat gedung sekolahnya. Waktu ia sampai di Cafe tersebut ia celingukan seperti orang kebingungan. Ternyata Ino sedang mencari teman-temannya yang sebelumnya telah membuat janji untuk berkumpul di Café itu.

"Mana sih anak-anak, katanya kemarin suruh kumpul di sini untuk ngerayain ulang tahunku" batin Ino.

"Apa mereka semua berniat untuk mengerjai aku" omel Ino.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 06.30, akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk keluar dari Cafe itu dan ia menuju kesekolahan. Setibanya di sana, Ino tidak mendapati seorang pun yang hilir mudik di halaman sekolah.

"Sepi amat, tidak biasanya halaman sekolah sepi seperti ini. Apa mereka semua sepakat untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini" ujar Ino kebingungan.

Saat Ino berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, ia mendengar seperti ada suara gaduh di aula sekolah. Ino semakin penasaran, akhirnya ia pun berjalan menuju aula tersebut. Dan saat Ino membuka pintu, dia di kagetkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Surprise" sorak teman-teman Ino.

"Wahh…ternyata kalian semua ada di sini dan terimakasih atas kejutannya" ucap Ino terharu.

"Ya sama-sama. Kita ini kan teman" sahut Sakura teman dekat Ino.

"Berhubung Ino sudah datang, ayo kita mulai acaranya" kata Tenten.

"Ayo" sahut yang lain.

Mereka pun merayakan ulang tahun Ino yang ke 18 di aula itu. Satu jam telah berlalu, akhirnya mereka semua bubar dan kembali ke kelas mereka untuk memulai pelajaran. Rupanya di dalam kelas sudah ada Iruka sensei yang menunggu kedatangan mereka. Di tengah-tengah pelajaran, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu di ketuk.

Tok…Tok…..Tok

"Siapa?" tanya Iruka sensei.

"Saya Gaara Pak" jawab laki-laki itu.

"Gaara…..Oh kamu Gaara murid yang mendapat beasiswa sekolah di Berlin itu kan"

"Ya Pak, anda betul sekali"

"Saya sering mendengar cerita kamu dari guru-guru. Ada keperluan apa ya, sehingga membuat kamu datang ke sekolah ini. Apa kamu mau sekolah di sini lagi" Tanya Iruka sensei.

''Tidak Pak. Saya kesini hanya ingin bertemu dengan Ino'' jawab Gaara.

''Sebentar saya panggilkan dulu anaknya'' kata Iruka sensei.

''Ino….." panggil Iruka sensei.

''Ia sensei, ada apa ?'' tanya Ino.

''Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan kamu'' jawab Iruka sensei.

''Siapa sensei ?'' tanya Ino.

''Gaara'' jawab Iruka sensei.

''Gaara…''

''Ya, dia itu teman kita yang mendapat beasiswa untuk sekolah di Berlin'' tambah Iruka sensei.

''Wah, sang pangeran yang di tunggu-tunggu kepulangannya, akhirnya datang juga'' goda Sakura.

"Apaan sih kamu Sak" sahut Ino kesal.

"Maaf sensei, tapi saya tidak mau menemuinya" ucap Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanya Iruka sensei.

"Sekarang kan masih jam pelajaran. Kalau memang dia ingin menemui saya. Dia bisa menemui saya saat istirahat atau saat pulang sekolah" jawab Ino.

"Kamu sudah dengar sendiri kan jawaban Ino" ujar Iruka sensei.

"Iya Pak, tidak apa-apa. Saya pamit pulang dulu" ucap Gaara.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan"

"Permisi"

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu pulang. Ino dan teman-temannya keluar dari kelas dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Di halaman sekolah Nampak ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang menunggu Ino. Saat Ino sudah sampai di halaman, laki-laki itu menyapanya dengan hangat.

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu" sapa lelaki itu yang tak lain adalah Gaara.

"ada apa kamu mencariku" ucap Ino sinis.

''Aku kesini Cuma mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kamu mau kan ?'' ajak Gaara.

"Nggak, aku nggak mau. Lagian nanti orang tuaku pasti mengkhawatirkanku, kalau aku tidak pulang-pulang"

"Tadi, sebelum aku kesini, aku sudah minta izin ke orang tuamu dan orang tuamu mengizinkanku untuk mengajakmu pergi" jelas Gaara.

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ino.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya. Ikut saja, nanti kamu juga akan tahu" ucap Gaara.

Akhirnya mereka berdua naik ke mobil sport Gaara. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Ino tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ino, kenapa sih dari tadi kamu nggak bicara apapun. Kamu sakit ya?" ujar Gaara.

"Nggak, aku nggak sakit" jawab Ino ketus.

"Ketus amat, kamu marah sama aku" tanya Gaara.

"Dah tahu nanya"

"Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu?" tanya Gaara.

"Kamu nggak nyadar, apa kesalahan kamu" ujar Ino.

"Emang aku salah apa"

"Pikir aja sendiri"

Setelah perjalanan yang panjang itu, mereka sampai di suatu taman bermain. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil itu.

"Ino, ayo ikut aku ke suatu tempat" ucap Gaara seraya menarik lengan Ino.

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke sebuah kapal.

"Kenapa aku kamu bawa ke sini ?" tanya Ino.

''aku mengajakmu ke sini, karena aku ingin merayakan ulang tahun kita di sini, tepatnya ulang tahun kita yang ke 18'' jelas Gaara.

'Oh ya, ulang tahunku dengan Gaara kan sama' batin Ino.

"Ayo kita masuk" ajak Gaara.

"Baiklah"

Mereka pun merayakan ulang tahun mereka berdua. Perilaku Ino masih saja tetap dingin terhadap Gaara.

"Ino aku mau membeli minuman dulu. Kamu tunggu di sini ya !'' ucap Gaara.

"Terserah" jawab Ino.

Setelah beberapa saat, Gaara kembali dengan membawa minuman di tangannya. Setelah mereka selesai minum, mereka berdua menuju mobil dan pulang.

Di perjalanan

''Ino'' seru Gaara.

''Ya, ada apa ?'' tanya Ino.

''Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum aku kembali ke Jerman'' ucap Gaara.

''Katakanlah''

"Sebenarnya aku….aku sayang sama kamu" kata Gaara ragu-ragu.

Ino hanya terdiam mendengar semua itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Ino. Dan itu juga merupakan hari terakhir pertemuan Ino dengan Gaara.

**THE END**

Akhirnya selesai juga, ini merupakan fanfic pertamaku di fandom Naruto. Semoga para reader menyukainya.

Thanks for reading, Review please!


End file.
